


Misalignment

by ophidianpoet



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophidianpoet/pseuds/ophidianpoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sex-and-gender-swapped Sailor Soldiers, Moon, Mercury and Mars, face off against the youma duo Castor and Pollux, and the results aren't what any of the boys expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misalignment

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a commission, and I am open for more business! Contact me on this website or on my blog, ophidianpoet.tumblr.com, if you're interested in commissioning a fic from me.

“Hiromi! Where did she go?!” Kazuko exclaimed, looking around for her friend. The sailor soldiers were inside the famed Studio Dive, birthplace of the Sailor V anime, and currently where Nephrite had opted to cause them more trouble. One of the animators, Matsuno Hiromi, had been acting strangely, and Mars had suggested he felt the aura of a youma. They headed outside with the distressed animator, only to spot her friend Hiromi standing on the roof. Moon and his fellow sailor soldiers, Mercury and Mars, sprinted to the roof of the animation studio.  
Hiromi began speaking in an accusatory tone to her friend Kazuko, and the soldiers got the all-too-familiar feeling that a fight was about to ensue. Once Hiromi summoned the youma, Kazuko fainted. Tsuku, the tomcat who acted as Moon’s companion and advisor, hissed “Boys, transform now, while there aren’t any witnesses!” and Moon nodded, directing the other soldiers to follow suit and transform. “It’s a two-for-one deal this time?!” Moon griped. “Tch, quit whining and get to work, lazyass.” Mars shot back, getting them both a giggle from Mercury.  
The youma pair, Castor and Pollux, posed fiercely with their tails intertwined. “My, what a mess you boys have found yourselves in!” Castor scoffed. “Yes, we’re the best the stars have to offer. Just try and break through our unstoppable teamwork~” Pollux sneered. “You heard her, guys. Let’s go!” Moon motioned for the two other soldiers to follow his lead and charge the scantily-clad youma pair, but Castor and Pollux stood their ground and fought off the boys’ physical attacks easily, parrying kicks and punches with their slender arms and strong legs. Mars was thrown off his balance and into a rooftop maintenance shed by a leg-sweep from Pollux, and Mercury was hit by surprise by a stream of his own bubbles coming from the hands of Castor. The blue-haired soldier hit the ground on his back, knocking the wind out of his chest.  
A moment of panic crackled through Moon’s mind as he looked to both sides and saw his fellow soldiers down. “No…” he breathed. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go. He and the guys were just to show up, fight the monster, use some elemental-based magic, and that was it. He ran out of time to panic, however, when the two monster women shoved him down, and Castor stepped on his neck with her heeled boot, cutting off his air until the blond passed out.  
Pollux laughed haughtily. “Oooh, that’s much better, dear friend! Three against two was far too difficult to try and figure out.” Castor nodded, clasping hands with her counterpart. “And now we can enjoy ourselves at our leisure~” she crooned. Tails never separating, they walked over to Mercury and Mars in turn, each dragging the sailor soldiers closer to one another so they could be enjoyed without the two youma having to separate. Castor wasted no time an kneeling down and unceremoniously tugging Mercury’s ocean-blue pants past his knees, and, not wanting to fall behind, Pollux did the same with Mars. “M-mars, wake u-mmph!” Mercury, stirred by the rough treatment, tried to call to his fellow soldier, but was silenced by Castor’s hand over his mouth. “Hush now, pathetic little male. You and your companions have been defeated.” she purred, and Pollux, rolling her powerful hips against Mars’ (who moaned quietly, half-conscious) continued, “And now we get to reap the fruits of battle!” Mercury struggled, his white-gloved fingers scrabbling at the concrete of the roof, but Castor held him down, her tan thighs keeping him in place. She pushed her fuchsia panties out of the way, and ground her sex against his underwear, noting with pleasure the strained sounds of arousal coming from his muffled mouth. With her free hand, she pulled his wave-print briefs down, freeing his burgeoning erection and sliding herself onto him. Meanwhile, Pollux was doing the same with Mars, only his cock was being a bit slower to rise. Scowling in frustration, she resorted to stroking his reticent shaft until he reflexively bucked up into her hand. The black-haired sailor soldier fully regained consciousness, normally proud face flushing deeply when he realized the position in which he was. Pollux sighed in relief, not wanting to be chided for her slowness by her friend, and pushed Mars’ half-hardness inside herself.  
For a moment, their tails un-wrapped from each other, stroking the bodies of their respective sailors. Castor gently probed Mercury’s anus, smiling at the way he blushed so fervently before sliding her tail in further. She sighed happily, dizzy from the feeling of Mercury’s cock combined with the pressure on her tail. Pollux stuffed her tail in Mars’ mouth, grinding down on his cock every time he tried to bite. Being the monster that she was, her skin was very thick, and his blunt human teeth on her tail did little more than arouse her.  
The two youma didn’t hold back in their conquest, riding the boys mercilessly hard. They were mirror images of each other, both using one hand to hold their chosen sailor down by the hips, and the fingers of their free hands intertwined much like their tails so the two friends could hold one another’s hand. The sailors couldn’t move an inch under the weight of the monster women; all they were able to do was occasionally thrust up, hoping in their pleasure-clouded minds to end this as soon as possible. Thankfully, it appeared Castor and Pollux were reaching their limits. Their cries of pleasure intensified, and they twined their tails further, stroking the appendages together as a way of heightening their climax. “Ohhh,Pollux!” “Ah, aaahn, C-castor~!” they shuddered, calling the other’s name as they clenched around the sailors and reached orgasm together, riding the boys until they came as well. They released their captives, helping each other up and straightening their panties out, then the insatiable pair cast hungry glances in Moon’s direction.  
Meanwhile, in Nephrite’s observatory, he was watching the activities of his prized monsters with a bemused smile. “I’ve trained you better than I thought, it seems…” he murmured, growing slightly aroused watching Castor and Pollux bring down the hated sailor soldiers. He let a hand fall to his pants, idly palming himself in his observation, when a flurry of petals announced Zoisite’s presence, and he quickly withdrew his hand. Zoisite opened his mouth to greet his comrade, but was distracted by the scene playing out in the screen of stars above them. “My, my, so this is the result of all that time spent alone with your youma, eh Nephrite? Just what have you been teaching them?” he asked, unable to decide if he was more horrified or more aroused.  
Mars and Mercury were sore all over, bodies weary and mouths dry from the sudden, rough sex to which they had been subjected. Mars could barely roll over on his side without wincing, but when he did, he saw Castor and Pollux advancing on the passed-out Moon. Attempting to protect their leader, he got to one knee, then fell back down, muscles screaming in protest. The two youma grinned at each other, looming over their prey. “Shall we share this one?” Pollux asked sweetly. “Oh yes, it’s what friends do, after all.” Castor affirmed. She went on, kneeling down to stroke the boy’s chest and tear through his sailor-collared shirt, “I’ll do my best to be gentle, and save some of his energy for you.” she cooed.  
Pollux blinked. “But..what do you mean by that?” she inquired. Castor shrugged lightly, standing back up. “Only that, if I’m not careful, I’ll make him come so hard you won’t be able to do a thing with him.” she said dryly. “W-wait a second, are you saying you could please him better than I?! Because I don’t know if you saw, but the Mars soldier was thrusting like his life depended on it!” Pollux said indignantly, crossing her pale arms under her blue-clad breasts. Castor laughed indulgently, “Oh, dear Pollux, but of course you weren’t paying attention to how the soldier of Mercury was crying out for my touch, seeing as you needed all of your focus for the task at hand…” she teased. Pollux sneered “Well no wonder he was crying out like that, he wanted it to be over.”  
Castor got in her face, almost nose-to-nose with her beloved friend. “What are you trying to say?!” Pollux didn’t back down, snarling back “What are you trying to say?!” They stayed that way a moment, growling in one another’s faces, before the both of them felt rather sheepish. They looked at their intertwined tails, and smiled. “You know, instead of arguing…” Pollux began. “…we could just do that.” Castor finished. They came closer to each other, pressing their hands together. Pink and blue light swirled around and through them, and they lovingly nuzzled each other’s neck and face before the lights enveloped the two, merging them into one being.  
Castor and Pollux’s combined form wore the bikini top and panties they both wore previously, but with a thigh-high boot on each shapely leg. She stretched her lithe, powerful body, running her palms over more voluptuous breasts with glee. Her skin was a deep tan fading to a pale gray on her neck, belly and the undersides of her limbs, much like a snake. The larger, thicker tail curved gracefully down from her spine before splitting into four and growing longer as she crouched in front of the slightly-stirring Moon. The merged youma got on her knees and her tails slid onto Moon’s body, gripping his clothes and pulling them out of the way. She twined one tail around his cock and slipped a second in the cleft of his ass, probing gently. He woke, and his yelp of surprise was cut off by the third tail being thrust down his throat, and moving in and out slowly. The monster woman moaned, reaching out to hold onto Moon’s body for support. “Ohhhh, it’s almost too much to handle…” she panted, “But I think, unnh! I think I can do…just one more….”  
She brought the last of her tails forward, using it to tease Moon’s nipples. The ensnared sailor soldier tried to pull the tail out of his mouth, but his grip was too weak from all the attention being paid to his body. It didn’t take long for him to reach his limit, letting out a muffled scream as he came. Castor and Pollux’s combined form loosened the grip of three of her tails, thrusting faster with the one in Moon’s mouth until she came again, wetness showing through her panties. She simultaneously withdrew that tail and whipped the others back into position, binding all four of his limbs as he gasped for air once the tail left his mouth. “Mmm, now that I’ve enjoyed you all, it’s time to get you out of the way for good.” she snarled, one hand curving into razor-edged claws poised to pierce Moon’s chest. She drew her hand back, ready to strike, when a voice shouted “Stop right there, you monstrous hag!”  
The youma whirled around to see the mysterious heroine, Tuxedo Mask, standing on the roof of the maintenance shed, her cape fluttering in the night breeze. “I won’t let you continue to violate men like that!” Mask said, leaping down with a kick into the youma’s stomach. The monster doubled over in pain, wincing. “Oof, you bitch! I was about to leave!” she growled, lunging forward and grabbing at Mask’s flowing dark hair. The two women pulled each other to the ground, wrestling and pulling at hair and clothes while Moon looked on, dumbfounded and still in shock.  
Mars and Mercury managed to pull themselves together, enraptured for a moment by the two women fighting before blinking and shaking their heads. “Moon!” Mercury called out, getting his attention. “Ugh, quit being such a ditz and let’s kill her already!” Mars scolded, pulling his sailor uniform back in place. Mercury nodded, putting a hand to his gold headpiece and sliding his computer over his eyes. “Everyone stand by, I’m scanning for a weakness…the tail, of course! Those two fused into one being, so their tail is still the source of their power. Moon, can you take care of it?” Mercury asked.  
“Keep her still and you’ll have one order of youma tail, coming right up.” Moon replied with a grin, getting to his feet. Mars rolled his eyes. “Always thinking about food…” he chided. Tuxedo Mask got free of the youma’s grip and leaped to her feet, a thorny red rose appearing in her hand before being thrown with precision at the youma’s feet. “Ugh! I…can’t…move?!” she said in confusion, trying to pick her feet up to no avail. Seeing his opportunity, Mars threw his paper charms at the fused monster, folding his hands and chanting, binding her in place. Moon concentrated his power, lifting off his gold headpiece with a cry of “Moon Diadem Magic!”  
The Moon Diadem flew from his fingers, slicing through the youma’s tail and causing the fused Castor and Pollux to break apart into two separate beings, but both with inelegant stumps where their tails used to be. They were on their knees, clasping hands and looking up at Moon and Tuxedo Mask. Theatrical tears welled in their eyes. “Please, don’t hurt us…” Castor sniffled. “Yes, spare us, we beg you.” Pollux whimpered. “We’re sorry for threatening you.” They said together. “Yeah yeah, and you can spare US all those fake-ass tears.” Mars said, getting ready to fry the two with a fireball.  
“No, Mars. They’ve relented.” Moon cooled his rage with a hand on his shoulder. “Indeed. Go back to where you came from, and you won’t be harmed.” Mercury added, accepting Tuxedo Mask’s arm as he wobbled on his feet. The sailors and the masked heroine turned away from the two monsters, getting ready to head down the stairs and go home, when they heard high-pitched, haughty laughter coming from the two youma. Castor an Pollux had gotten back to their feet and were posed to attack again.  
“REALLY?!” Moon yelled, exasperated. “Hahahahahaha, you foolish little soldiers!” Castor crowed. “How stupid to trust your enemies, now we’ll finish you all at once!” Pollux finished. They each summoned whirling orbs of fire and water, combining their attacks into one when…the energy fell flat and their attack splashed harmlessly on the ground. The two blinked in confusion, then looked back at where their tails used to be. “Oh, no…” they moaned. “Sailors, quick!” Tuxedo Mask urged the heroes. The boys gave a “Right!” in unison.  
“Fire Soul!”  
“Shabon Spray!”  
“Moon Diadem Magic!”  
The sailors fused their elemental attacks around Moon’s golden headpiece, charging the accessory with fire and icy bubbles. Castor and Pollux looked on in despair at the instrument of their doom flying towards them, and clasped hands again, wailing “We should have valued our friendship more!” before being turned to a pile of stardust.  
“Phew, that was exhausting. Remind me to make sure and finish off the female-looking youma extra-quickly.” Mercury requested, stretching and cracking his neck. Mars nodded in agreement, and Tuxedo Mask raised a delicately arched eyebrow behind her mask. “Were they really that strong, guys? It looks like they literally wiped the floor with you three.” The sailors looked at each other, avoiding Mask’s glance, and Moon spoke up “Wellll ahahaha you can’t get complacent about these monsters now can you? The second you do, you’re basically fucked.” he said quickly, urging Mask down the stairs with them as his fellow soldiers tried not to snicker at his pun.


End file.
